the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Earth
: "For years I've watched planets fall as mine did to the all-powerful Galan, and when I say this I mean it. I am sorry bearded man and folks, but for he grows impatient and your planet will soon fall." : ―Norrin Radd Fall of Earth is the largest event seen yet by The Marvel Omniverse, the introduction of the near-omniscient being Galactus is introduced and is the primary villain of the event, his hunger leads the Heralds of Galactus to choose the planet Earth or Terran to fall victim to him. However, the humans aren't willing to fall, and go on an intergalactic quest to stop Galactus entirely, we get to see them team-up with the Kree race, the Korbinite race, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The event takes place on January 1st, 2016 being the first event of the new year. Background Events Civil War Homecoming War of the Kree Previously Homecoming Snowfall in a Bottle Age of Essex Important Info Battle of Earth A Casual Day The roleplay begins with the Avengers in the Avengers Tower and the Fantastic Four (three lmao) in the Baxter Building / in their respected buildings. The Avengers proceed about their usual business and Hawkeye and Mockingbird also reveal to them that they are having a child together which is why the heroes are gathered shown in the photo. He afterwards goes to the Secret Avengers headquarters to inform them on the news while Mockingbird stays back and talks to the other heroes, Falcon / Blackbird comments on such event by saying "I thought she was dead." The Atmosphere Anomaly Anyways, other heroes are going about their regular days stopping crimes and living their respected lives while the Fantastic Four (H.E.R.B.I.E) notice something strange later on as it appears that a being takes shape in the atmosphere and has arrived to inform the four of important matters. Uatu the Watcher introduces himself and tells the Fantastic Four of Galactus and his herald. He explains that the Silver Surfer is arriving to Earth, but he has made the precautions to shield the planet in a forcefield making it undetectable to anyone nearby. He says that Galactus is a nigh-omnipotent god who has rarely ever been defeated before and mentions that Earth is in danger if they do not act to stop the herald, Doctor Strange was present to hear this as he arrived as Uatu did believing it was a threat to his / our world as he is Sorcerer Supreme. Informing the Avengers The Fantastic Three (Ben Grimm, Reed Richards, and Stephen Strange) heed the warning of Uatu the Watcher and arrive to the Avengers Tower HQ to get help on handling the situation. They inform the Avengers of Galactus as they were told by Uatu. The Herald's Arrival Meanwhile however, while Uatu was talking with Fantastic Four and folk in the Baxter Building, Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer, had already arrived unaware of the protective shields Uatu had arranged. Secret Avengers While examining 'terran' and it's many activities and lifeforms, he zoomed past the Secret Avengers headquarters where Blackbird and Nomad we're preparing to go out for lunch, they quickly suit up and exit finding Norrin looking around. His attention is quickly caught by Nomad and Blackbird asks "Who are you?" but does not explain, rather studies them as his job is to deem life or death and if the planet is the perfect choice of substance for Galan the powerful. Blackbird pulls out his guns just incase and Surfer notes that they are quick to violence and then speeds off, Nomad is left with a bad feeling. Uatu's Beacon It is finally revealed that Silver Surfer has arrived to Earth despite the presence of Uatu’s barrier and he has erected a beacon, informing Ms. Marvel (a travelling / patrolling superhero and or Avenger) of his arrival. The Avengers and the Fantastic Four are informed of the events transpired by Ms. Marvel who quickly tells them and they all quickly gear up looking for this Herald after prolonged conversation. Conversation with the Herald Steve's Secret Avengers decide to reach the Avengers and the Fantastic Four to unite once again. The Avengers do not believe they need his help. Steve, the leader of the team, neglects Tony's advice to stay away and goes towards the magical beacon of Uatu to see what the problem is with the little current information they have. The Secret Avengers, Fantastic Four, and folk get there and ask who the Silver Surfer is and what he is doing and he explains that he is a herald of Galactus. They begin to talk rather then engage in combat even though the Hulk and Wolverine want and try to, Norrin is able to demonstrate his abilities and turn Hulk back into his Bruce Banner state. After long conversation while the other heroes (The Avengers) evacuate the bridge's population, Silver Surfer decides that humanity is worth sparing from Galactus, but however that it is too late and Galactus has grown impatient and arrives to Earth by tracking his herald, and in punishment of his herald's decision, but in punishment for his herald, he promises him death and strips him of a majority of his power and erects a magical barrier around him that traps him on Earth. T'Challa asks if there is anything they can do and he says they can fight but the chances are a million to one, and then he suggests the plot of the story, to form a large army spanning across several planets to stop Galactus and prevent him from consumption. Arrival to S.W.O.R.D In response, Ms. Marvel explains that she knows a warrior such as herself calling himself Captain Mar-Vell, but he resides in space and has connections with a powerful race known as the Kree. She suggests that the Avengers take the conflict to space to prevent other planets from being destroyed. Upon forming such plan, they all gear up and travel to the S.W.O.R.D Space Station residing around the exterior of Earth where Mar-Vell is already there as S.H.I.E.L.D works quickly, and he's met and talked with Nick Fury Jr., when they Avengers and folk arrive they finally meet such hero. The Skuttlebutt Whilst preparing for the oncoming battle of their lives, Mar-Vell tries contacting the Kree race which he is but fails, the message is however given to a near ship called the Skuttlebutt and the Korbinites arrive of mere dumb luck. Battle of Earth Thor had used Mjolnir to disable the powerful barrier around Silver Surfer then they traveled to the S.W.O.R.D Guardian Station as battling began, Galactus's shuttle, Taan II, had arrived, and his army of intergalactic robots led an attack of the S.W.O.R.D shuttle knowing that it is Earth's last defense, little did the heroes know, his army wasn't all that was planned to attack. Galactus and his Heralds When the battle begins to be won, the second attack of Galactus's army begins to come led by the new herald Air Walker, an Xandarian powered by the Power Cosmic given by Galan himself. Several heroes go into combat with the mighty Air Walker and Thor for once questions if victory will be seized which is a bad sign. Heroes quickly are launched into space as some stayed back to protect the interior as a precaution since Age of Ultron, anyways, the combined efforts of the Silver Surfer, Beta-Ray Bill, Mar-Vell, Falcon, and Ms. Marvel we're able to defeat the Air Walker, Beta-Ray was in a rageful state as Air Walker was the Herald who visited his planet, Air Walker is however able to escape from death by sending them back, he quickly retreats to the Taan II ship. After the defeat of Air Walker, Galan began to reach out and attack the S.W.O.R.D station and even nearly kills Thor by grabbing him, Doctor Strange arrives at this point guiding the heroes to victory and he clones himself into hundreds and every clone begins to throw thousand of mini mirror daggers which stab Galan. While this happens Tony launches his Iron Legion and the S.W.O.R.D in-development Machine-Men attack Galan at the same time, all this power doesn't really overwhelm him until Hawkeye, manning the main guns of the ship, blasts Galan in the eyes temporarily blinding him, he is then forced to retreat. The Quest The story returns with the heroes several days later journeying through the cosmos in the S.W.O.R.D Space Station, the Skuttlebutt, and the Avenge-Jet (which is notably being piloted by Black Widow and War Machine and is being used as a scout ship). We see Captain America / Nomad journey into the lower levels of the S.W.OR.D Station to check on Hawkeye who was in-charge of repairs with his wife Mockingbird, they have a brief conversation on the matter then Hawkeye address's the elephant in the room that is if the Secret Avengers are coming back to the Avengers. Steve doesn't give a clear answer but says that no matter what he and others like Widow and Falcon will be returning to the Avengers as he ruined their lives and Clint is about to become a father and his kid shouldn't be raised on the road. Hawkeye says he stands by him no matter what and maybe it's good to be on the road or away from Clint as last time he had a kid they died because of Clint. Steve stays by his point and tells him that even he knows his kid needs a father. As Capt returns, there is currently a hologram facetime going on and Widow is informing them that they have found a planet and should check on it, Capt disagrees and sends Ms. Marvel to the planet alone to scout for life and tells the heroes to stay ready just incase. Guardians of the Galaxy Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Galaxy was cruising through the cosmos listening to Doom and Gloom by the Rolling Stones, they defeat some space droids with the defense systems of the Benatar (temporary ship as the Milano is in horrible condition) and witness the heralds of Galactus travelling to a planet alongside an onslaught of droids created by Galactus. Out of curiosity and their need to protect the galaxy, the Guardians of the Galaxy follow. Cosmic Avengers vs the Guardians of the Galaxy Ms. Marvel meets the Guardians as they land and reports to the heroes of life before talking to them, Hawkeye quickly goes to arms and forms a team to go to the planet to backup Ms. Marvel, the team is Iron Man, Capt, and Captain Mar-Vell who land unknown to the Guardians. However, later while talking with Ms. Marvel Drax spots the Avengers and aims his dagger at Ms. Marvel believing it to be an ambush, Hawkeye fires a weak arrow in response and battle quickly begins. The Common Threat Hawkeye keeps his cool demonstrating his many arrows and their individual talents, however fighting seizes when Taan II's shadow falls over the planet. The Guardians and Avengers have a similar scene to the one in the MCU "Infinity War" where they realize their common threat and how they have to align themselves. Hawkeye quickly rushes to the Avenge-Jet where he calls for reinforcements before it's destruction by the Taan II characters. Black Panther, Wasp (Hope van Dyne), Vision, and Doctor Strange quickly arrive helping the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. In the midst of the battle however Carol Danvers and T'Challa fight the next Herald, Firelord. T'Challa is able to absorb his energy through his energy daggers and Carol and Vision finis him in this weaker state, he dies of his wounds. In the end of the battle it's revealed the Avenge-Jet is destroyed and unable for transport and so they strip it for parts and join the Guardians of the Galaxy on the Benatar, and are bossed around on it as they don't like strangers and especially them after the battle. Destruction of Taan II Upon returning to the S.W.O.R.D ship they spend a day travelling to Hala where Ronan has agreed to a peace treaty, this part of the roleplay is done on discord. We see the heroes, Starforce, and Kree forces fight off and destroy Taan II. Also notably in the battle, Air-Walker returns and fights Mar-Vell, Thor, and Beta-Ray Bill at the same time and loses again but quickly flees. Stardust makes her debut fighting a majority of the Avengers or well the main heroes (Strange, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Ronan the Accuser, and Adam Warlock) before leaving when Taan II is destroyed. The Quest Completed Battle is a stalemate, but Beta Ray Bill, the new champion of the Korbinites, orders his armies to fight the droids of Galactus and sends Skuttlebutt to deploy massive amounts of his warrior troops. Nova (Richard Rider) is also able to call in the Nova Corps to their Galactic conquest. Invasion of Asgard The Heralds Strike Back Galactus notices Asgard as a planet that serves of decent use for energy and targets the Nine Realms that reside on the tree of Yggdrasil. He orders his heralds to go to Asgard first and cripple the defenses of the Asgardian warriors. Uatu believes that the heralds are targeting Asgard next and tells Thor. Thor, enraged, urges his friends to come to Asgard with him and leaves to Asgard with Mjolnir. The Cosmic Avengers arrive to Asgard late to see that Asgardian warriors are fighting Galactus’s heralds and his droids. They begin fighting against the heralds. Galactus arrives to Asgard to try and devour the planet. Building the Ultimate Nullifier Uatu the Watcher informs the Fantastic Four that the only way that Galactus can be defeated is if they retrieve the Ultimate Nullifier, a device capable of deleting any being of any caliber from existence to an extent. They begin their expedition off-screen to the Ultimate Nullifier. The Heralds of Galactus (Air Walker) follow the Fantastic Four and try to bombard them with their cosmic powers to slow them down. This battle transitions off-screen IRP. Asgard's Last Defense During battle, Odin finds that Beta Ray Bill is worthy of Stormbreaker for his contributions. He grants Beta Ray Bill the powers of Stormbreaker, which comes in the form of a special hammer. Odin also later has a one on one battle with Galactus. At the end of the battle, Odin reverts to a sleeping state; Odinsleep. Galactus then fights against the remains of the Cosmic Avengers, which is just the reformed Avengers now and the Guardians of the Galaxy since the Fantastic Four have concerned themselves with retrieving the ultimate nullifier. Galactus is once again staved off by the Cosmic Avengers and he concerns his focus on Earth. He is confronted by the X-Men. The Cosmic Avengers follow him to Earth and resume their battle. Final Defense of Earth Jean's Interference The heroes, whilst rushing to Heimdall to use the bifrost for quick travel to Earth or Midgard, Jean Grey is able to buy the heroes some time by flying up to Galactus with the help of the Phoenix-Force and enter his mind to talk. He continues to defend himself by saying he does what he does for sustenance and nothing more but she, while also holding back the Phoenix from total control, states that he is the bringer of death and that is also why, the Phoenix then breaks out agreeing. The longer she stays within the mind of Galactus the more power is used and the weaker she is, the Phoenix desperately tries to keep it's cool but Galactus then floats up stating that she is nothing but a weak terran and fake god (the Phoenix) then floats to a fake Earth and crushes it in his hands, at this point she breaks and falls back to Earth unconscious. The Invisible Woman and Thing quickly grab her and bring her to safety. Return to Earth Upon entry to the Bifrost they are quickly placed in Central Park, even though the photo doesn't show it, not everyone was at the rp right away at this point and we needed to begin so. Battle of Central Park Quickly upon arrival they we're surrounded as the last of Galactus's army began to swarm Manhattan and specifically, Central Park where the heroes resided. They lined up in a circle preparing for the worst and that's what they got, but they fought, like a team, like family. Attack of the the Heralds Of course as this was the final battle, the living Heralds showed attacking the group, Stardust blasts the ground causing it to rise and explode disrupting combat and so Silver Surfer and Ms. Marvel quickly go into combat with the near-godly herald while Thor gets a rematch with the Air Walker. As fighting begins to seize with Air Walker officially defeated and arrested and Stardust fully retreated and the forces of Galan defeated in Central Park, the heroes quickly take a breather then continue to plan out. New heroes are also notably present as they ran in when they spotted their superhero buddies in trouble (Bucky Barnes and Howard the Duck). Anyways, Iron Man (Jocasta, his A.I) reports that New York is being heavily attacked and they need to split up, Surfer also takes command with Steve and Tony by telling Bucky, Carol, Jack Flag, Groot, and Mar-Vell to take the Financial District and such. Collecting the Nullifier Tony, Reed, Rocket, and Hulk head to the Baxter Building where Sue and Ben have been protecting the unconscious Phoenix and the Ultimate Nullifier, however the building is under attack and Galactus's army has been climbing the building as the only possible entrance under lockdown is there. Tony, Bruce, and Rocket do well protecting the building and Reed while he grabs the Nullifier, upon returning with such device, Norrin Radd zooms in helping take out the remaining goons only for Morg, the last Herald to land. Tony quickly gets Hulk to fight Morg and their battle leads to nearby Chinatown where Red Hulk is (as you can expect he helps fight Morg). Tony gives Reed his current suit and tells him to get to the One World Trade Center where Galactus is near and then calls a new. Killing Galactus All / a majority of the heroes present in the Central Park battle meet in the Financial District where all the villains are rushing to as that's where Reed and the Nullifier are. As it takes several moments and full concentration to activate the nullifier, Surfer, Mar-Vell, and Iron Man do the power-play by fighting Galan himself to hold him off. Iron Man uses his Iron Legion / all his suits in New York which is a lot and gets them to mimic his every move when attacking Galan, he is however eventually thrown to the ground and his suits are destroyed. Mar-Vell has to retreat leaving Norrin to fight alone, he yells "From this moment forward, I here by declare Galactus NO MORE!" as he leads a final hit to Galactus knocking him back, Norrin then falls exhausted after the large display of power and Reed activates the Nullifier causing Galactus to die fading away. They won. Aftermath Amends from the Dissembled In the aftermath, Tony talks to Steve about reforming permanently, but Steve says that there are more important things at stake and goes back to the Secret Avengers. Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Mockingbird rejoins Tony’s Avengers. Cosmic Avengers The next generation of the Avengers is formed, the Cosmic Avengers, with Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Mockingbird (returned after their time at the Secret Avengers), Mar-Vell, the Silver Surfer, and finally and officially Eric O'Grady (The Ant-Man) and Hope van Dyne (The Wasp). Intergalactic Treaty Ronan the Accuser forms a peace treaty with the inhabitants of Earth after their help on Hala.Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Galactus Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Uatu Stories Category:Ronan Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Stories Category:Star-Lord Stories Category:Rocket and Groot Stories Category:Captain Mar-Vell Stories Category:Carol Danvers Stories Category:Heralds of Galactus Stories Category:Silver Surfer Stories Category:Air Walker Stories Category:Odin Stories Category:Heimdall Stories Category:Warriors Three Stories Category:Lady Sif Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Colossus Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Scarlet Witch Stories Category:Beta-Ray Bill Stories Category:Mantis Stories Category:Firelord Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Rocket Racoon Stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Eric O'Grady Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Wasp Stories Category:S.W.O.R.D Stories Category:Iceman Stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:She-Hulk Stories Category:Starforce Stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:Mockingbird Stories Category:Secret Avengers Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Wong Stories Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Howard the Duck Stories Category:Jack Flag Stories